Zeolitic materials are known to have utility as sorbents and for various types of organic compound conversion reactions. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline materials having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction, within which there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitic material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for sorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as “molecular sieves” and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,204 discloses aluminophosphate molecular sieve AIPO-52 and its synthesis using tetraethylammonium cations and tripropylamine as an organic templating agent. The framework structure of AIPO-52 has been assigned the three-letter code AFT by the Structure Commission of the International Zeolite Association.
According to the present disclosure, an aluminosilicate molecular sieve of AFT framework type, designated SSZ-112, has now been synthesized using a mixed-template approach as described herein.